Gifted Skill Tree
Gino Maurri 1704222 This skill tree depicts the typical progression path that a Gifted class player would expect to see as their player character grows in magical strength and prowess. Players will only be able to choose one specialisation, this will encourage them to seek out other players with different skills in order to complete more difficult quests and challenges. As a player becomes more specialised in their field of magic their character’s body will begin to change, reflecting their chosen spec. Arc Blast (Starting Ability): This spell is the most basic manifestation of a Gifteds ability. This represents their ability to harness the arcane energies present in their body turning it into a means of self-defence or violence. Levelling up will allow the player to upgrade and customise their spells. This could range from a cosmetic change of the particle effects of the spell or a mechanical change, such as giving the ability an additional damage over time effect. These changes that the player can perform make the magic in this game feel alive as it grows along with the player and will also allow the starter abilities to remain viable and interesting in later content. Creation, Evocation, Fortification (First Specialisation): Reaching Lvl 5 will let players choose their first specialisation. They can choose to spec in Creation, Evocation or Fortification magic. The Creation tree focuses on healing and harnessing natural forces to protect the player and attack enemies. Evocation focuses on all-out attack, harnessing the destructive, chaotic nature of arcane energy to wreak havoc. Fortification magic focuses on survival and mitigating harm for the player and their allies. Heal (Creation Ability #1): This is a basic healing ability that can be used on the player or on their allies. It can also be used to heal wounded NPCs in the world. These NPCs will thank the player and provide them with currency, experience points or information. This added level of interaction will allow and incentivise players to actively roleplay as their character. Arc Lightning (Evocation Ability #1): This is a more powerful version of the starting ability that can strike multiple targets with a surge of lightning. It can also be used to destroy obstacles and power certain types of machinery. Like the Heal spell this will give the player the opportunity to earn additional resources by interacting with the world. Arcane Shield (Fortification Ability #1): This spell provides the player with a protective shield that can be used to block incoming attacks and stun enemies with a bash attack. It will also allow the player to endure harsher environments which will let them gather additional resources and perform tasks other players cannot. Creation 2nd Specialisation: As the player pursues the Creation skills and takes their second spell their character will start to have leaves and other small flora grow on them, showing their magical connection to nature. Growth (Creation Ability #2): This spell can be used to increase the players size. This will result in higher melee damage and defence. Greater Health (Creation Ability #3): This ability will give the player a boost to their health and will also boost the maximum health of all their party members. Evocation 2nd Specialisation: Upon taking their second evocation specialisation the players character will begin to have arcane energies spark and pop off them, showing the volatility of the energies contained within them. Arcane Barrage (Evocation Ability #2): This powerful spell launches a volley of explosive arcane charges at an enemy dealing high burst damage. Miasma (Evocation Ability #3): This spell sprays a toxic cloud over an area, poisoning enemies within the area and obscuring their vision. Fortification 2nd Specialisation: When a player advances their Fortification level their character’s skin will begin to take on a slight crystalline shine, this shows that their character’s protective magic is having a permanent effect on themselves. Rebuke (Fortification Ability #2): This ability allows the player to suppress enemy spellcasters and prevent them from casting spells for a short time. Sunder (Fortification Ability #3): This ability reduces the melee damage of enemies near the caster. Creation 3rd Specialisation: At this level the player’s character is developing more natural or bestial traits. They may have fur, clawed hands, or branch like protrusions. NPCs will regard them with awe. Call of the Wild (Creation Ability #4): This spell allows the caster to summon a protective beast to aid them in battle. Thorn Skin (Creation Ability #5): This ability makes thorns cover the caster’s skin causing damage to enemies that engage them in melee combat while the spell is active. Nature’s Boon (Creation Ability #6): This ability improves the caster’s ability to heal themselves and their party by healing multiple people at once and for a greater amount. Evocation 3rd Specialisation: Advancing their evocation spec to the 3rd level will make the players character show further signs of containing dangerous energies such as billowing smoke and charring the ground at their feet. NPCs will regard them with fear. Arcane Detonation (Evocation Ability #4): This ability adds increased area of effect to all abilities and explosive damage while also draining a great deal of mana. Fear (Evocation Ability #5): This ability causes groups of enemies to run and cower in terror from the caster and causes damage over time. Fortification 3rd Specialisation: This level of Fortification magic will cause the player’s character to become even more crystalline in appearance. NPCs will regard the player with fascination. Shockwave (Fortification Ability #4): This spell will create a shockwave, emanating from the caster, that will knock back and damage enemies. Fortitude (Fortification Ability #5): This ability vastly increases the players defence allowing them to survive lethal amounts of damage for a short while. Force Barrier (Fortification Ability #6): This ability creates an extended shield that encircles the entire party, bolstering their defence. Final Abilities: The final ability for each specialisation will give the players a new form that will greatly increase their combat prowess and their intimidating or awe-inspiring presence to better sway NPCs. The final forms can be customised with items found through completing end game content. Guardian Form (Creation Final Ability): This form will complete the characters transformation into a bestial defender of the natural world. The character will initially resemble a large bark covered wolfman. This will increase the character’s healing, defence and melee damage. Entropic Form (Evocation Final Ability): Activating this form will cause the character to embody the very chaotic forces they house within themselves and become a being of pure arcane energy. This will empower the character’s spells and movement speed, allowing them to rain destruction on their enemies. Golem Form (Fortification Final Ability): This form will turn the character into a hulking crystalline golem, capable of withstanding massive damage and sending foes flying with its sweeping limbs.